Instants volés
by leermadchen
Summary: Pour George c'était un secret, pour Theo tout le monde le savait et s'en fichait. Pour eux ce fut une rencontre, un lieu à fuir, un début


Pour Liilya, depuis le temps qu'on en parlait j'ai décidé de me lancer et de te l'offrir pour ton anniv, je la poste un peu en avance parce que je ne pense pas que le jour même je pourrai et espère que tu la trouveras en rentrant !

Une petite fic sans prétention sur deux personnages qu'on imagine pas forcément ensemble mais après tout pourquoi pas ^^ vraiment centrée sur les deux personnages avec leurs points de vues en alternance et avec Fred qui prend plus de place que je ne le prévoyait au début mais finalement je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parlé d'un des jumeaux Weasley sans évoquer l'autre… ah oui et aussi ca se passe pendant la 5eme année de Harry

* * *

><p>Tout le monde le savait George Weasley et les livres ça ne faisait pas bon ménage, rare étaient les ouvrages pouvant retenir son attention. Et pour cela Fred lui ressemblait bien, il ne viendrait donc à personne l'idée de chercher les jumeaux les plus célèbres de Poudlard du côté de la bibliothèque. Et pourtant …<p>

_Peu de monde connaissait Theodore Nott, en fait il n'était même pas sûr qu'à part les serpentard de son année quelqu'un sache quel était son prénom. C'était une tactique que Theo avait adopté depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard : être le plus discret possible. Mais tout le monde avait déjà aperçu Theo sans jamais le remarquer, c'était le type si souvent à la bibliothèque qu'il y était à chaque fois qu'on passait mais sans y faire attention._

George avait un secret, un secret que personne ne devait découvrir sous peine de faire s'effondrer la réputation des jumeaux Weasley. George adorait la bibliothèque de Poudlard, n'allait pas croire qu'il aimait les livres, non ce qu'il aimait c'était le calme qu'on trouvait là-bas, la certitude que personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Fred ne comprenait pas, parce que Fred était toujours Fred, celui qui prenait les initiatives, celui qui aimait les blagues et qui s'amusait de tout. Bien sûr George était comme ça aussi mais un peu plus calme et parfois il avait besoin d'être seul. Ne plus être un jumeaux Weasley, ne plus être un farceur, un chahuteur. Non juste être George, sans nom de famille, sans frères, sans réputation.

Alors il se réfugiait dans ce coin de la bibliothèque où personne n'allait jamais, où personne ne le cherchait. Et Fred respectait ça, il ne comprenait pas mais il le respectait car après ça son frère revenait encore plus dynamique, avec toujours plus d'idées. Et c'est ainsi que le monde George allait sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Jusqu'au jour où…

_Et pourtant Theo aurait aimé qu'on le remarque. Si il était si discret c'était pour éviter les problèmes. Il avait grandi dans une maison où l'effroi régnait en maître, où il ne devait pas y avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre sous peine de se prendre une bonne raclée. _

_En arrivant à Poudlard il avait vite compris qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Draco Malfoy et Theo avait trop d'orgueil pour être le sous fifre d'un de ces camarades, alors il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, faire semblant de ne pas être là. Il se faisait petit et allait à la bibliothèque pour s'évader entre les pages d'un bon bouquin. Et là il rêvait, il rêvait d'une mère qui serait sa mère et non une ombre glissant le long des murs, un père qui le protègerait au lieu de lui crier dessus simplement parce qu'il était passé au moment où il ne fallait pas. _

_Et quand Theo ne rêvait pas, il observait, en espérant qu'un jour un de ces élèves viendrait juste lui parler et peut-être, pourquoi pas, devenir son ami. Theo était celui que personne ne voyait mais qui voyait tout le monde, et il en avait marre. Lui aussi il voulait se sentir libre, heureux et entouré. _

_Et quand il vit ce jeune homme se faufiler, croyant son secret bien gardé, il se dit qu'il était temps de prouver au moins à une personne qu'elle avait tord._

George n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout d'un coup ce garçon était venu s'assoir à sa table. Il avait eu peur, George tenait à sa tranquillité. Mais le garçon n'avait rien dit, il avait pris un livre et s'était mis à travailler.

Pendant un mois ça avait continué comme ça, et puis ils s'étaient mis à parler, un jour, il ne savait plus comment ni à propos de quoi, ni qui avait entamé la discussion. Entre temps il s'était renseigné, il savait que le garçon était à serpentard dans la même année que Ron et qu'il trainait rarement avec Malfoy, il avait réussi à trouver son nom, Nott, mais pas son prénom. Alors il lui avait demandé un jour…

_Et Theo avait sourit car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à ce qu'il était vraiment. Lui se rappelait très bien qui avait entamé le dialogue, c'était George avec cette question « c'est quoi ton prénom ? », pas _comment tu t'appelles ?_ pas _c'est quoi ton nom ?_, non il lui avait demandé son prénom et ça pour Theo ca voulait tout dire._

_Et quand le roux avait répété son prénom « Theo » il s'était senti important, on ne le considérait ni pour son nom de famille, le passé de son père, sa maison, non _il était juste Theo_. _

_Lui bien sûr savait à qui il avait à faire, qui ne connaissait pas les jumeaux Weasley ? En fait la seule question était de savoir lequel des deux, alors il avait réfléchi, il voulait rendre le moment qu'il avait vécu, et la réponse s'était formée sur ces lèvres comme une évidence._

_« George » _ce simple mot avait suffit à faire tressaillir le rouquin, personne ne l'avait jamais identifié aussi facilement, en le connaissant si peu, ils arrivaient même à faire douter leur mère. Et pourtant ce garçon qui lui était encore inconnu un mois auparavant l'avait identifié non pas comme un des jumeaux mais comme George. Oui dans les yeux du serpentard _il était juste George_.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait saisi ce qui s'était passé à ce moment. Cette reconnaissance qu'il ignorait rechercher. Alors ils avaient continué à discuter se retrouvant à cette table où personne ne pouvaient les voir, inconscient de ce qui se passait.

_Theo qui avait toujours tout remarqué dans cette bibliothèque ne réalisa pas que les escapades de George dans ce lieu se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Tout comme il ne remarqua pas qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient leurs mains se frôlaient, leurs doigts se cherchaient. _

_Et quand un jour George dédaignât son siège habituel en face de lui pour celui à côté de lui cela lui parût tout naturel. Ils jouaient un jeu qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, qu'ils ne connaissaient, un jeu auquel ils ignoraient jouer. Aussi Theo fut il aussi surprit que George quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son ainé. _

Il ne saurait dire lequel des deux avait amorcé le geste mais comme Theo ne reculait pas il approfondit le baiser. Et c'est ainsi que tout commença. Ce fut George qui déclara la bibliothèque lieu prohibé, c'était trop dangereux. Fred et Lee savaient qu'ils pouvaient l'y trouver, quant à Theo tout le monde savait qu'il était toujours fourré à la bibliothèque, si jamais quelqu'un se mettait en tête de le chercher.

George ne voulait que personne ne sache. Theo s'était son secret à lui et à lui seul, pour la première fois il avait quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas à partager avec Fred. Et George oublia la bibliothèque pour des rendez vous secrets dans les bras d'un serpentard.

_Quand George exigeât qu'ils arrêtent de se voir dans la bibliothèque Theo prit peur. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, George s'était son oxygène. Puis il comprit ce que voulait le gryffondor, préserver leur secret. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, il voulait juste d'autres endroit où personne ne pourraient les trouver. _

_Et Theo était d'accord, personne ne devait savoir, si ses camarades ou son père apprenait qu'il avait une relation avec un homme, un gryffondor et traitre à son sang de surcroit il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. _

_Quand le serpentard compris que George n'allait même pas en parler à Fred il se sentit rempli d'une fierté qu'il ne saurait décrire, il avait bien conscience que d'habitude les jumeaux ne se cachaient rien. Et Theo délaissa quelque peu la bibliothèque au profit de ses rendez vous avec George._

Quand il était avec Theo, George se sentait unique, insouciant, heureux et amoureux.

_Quand il était avec George, Theo se sentait exister, libre, heureux et amoureux._

L'amour avec Theo c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu, unique et magique, c'était comme un feu d'artifice.

_L'amour avec George c'était une première pour lui, vivant et magique, c'était un feu d'artifice._

**Fred et Lee ne comprenait pas pourquoi George disparaissait de plus en plus souvent et pourquoi ils ne le trouvaient pas à la bibliothèque. Fred était bien tenté d'emprunter la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry pour savoir où son jumeau pouvait bien s'éclipser mais il se retenait. Si George avait choisit de ne rien dire il avait ses raisons et Fred le respectait même si il ne comprenait pas. **

**Daphne et Blaise avaient bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils allaient à la bibliothèque, principalement dans le but de trouver Theo qui pourraient surement les aider à faire leurs devoirs, ils n'étaient plus aussi sûrs de le trouver. Ils s'interrogeaient bien sûr mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches de Theo alors si il voulait avoir des secrets ils le respectaient, mais ils ne comprenaient pas (chez les serpentard on a rien à cacher bien sûr).**

**Non ni Fred, ni Lee, ni Daphne, ni Blaise ne pouvaient comprendre qu'entre George et Theo c'était comme un feu d'artifice géant, un feu d'artifice semblable à celui que les jumeaux déclenchèrent quand ils quittèrent Poudlard, un feu d'artifice semblable à celui qui emporta George loin de Theo et qui au passage brisa le cœur du serpentard.**

_Bien sûr Theo comprenait, George n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les études et Ombrage menait la vie dure aux gryffondors. Depuis le début il se doutait que leur histoire prendrait fin quand George quitterait Poudlard définitivement. _

_Mais on n'était pas encore à la fin de l'année. Il avait espéré que leur histoire pourrait combler la frustration engendré par l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch, et George lui avait assuré que c'était le cas. Mais si c'était le cas pour le garçon avec qui il passait ces moments privilégiés il n'en était pas de même pour son jumeau. _

_A force de ne voir que George il avait oublié qu'ils étaient deux, qu'il n'y avait pas de George sans Fred et de Fred sans George. _

_Oui mais sans George y avait il encore un Theo ? _

Dans la réserve du local, chemin de Traverse, George était assis sur une caisse perdu dans ses pensées sans se soucier du regard interrogatif que son frère posait sur lui. Il était bien loin de là en vérité, il était à Poudlard. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait laissé dans son ancienne école. Si quelque fois Fred évoquait leur ami Lee qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte abandonné George ne s'en préoccupait guère.

Une seule personne arrivait à retenir ses pensées, un serpentard répondant au doux nom de Theo. Un serpentard à qui il n'avait pas dit au revoir, auprès de qui il ne s'était pas excusé de l'avoir abandonné comme ça. Et parfois la nuit quand les cauchemars le prenait il imaginait Theo ayant rejoint les mangemorts, il le voyait baguette à la main torturer et tuer, et quand George essayait de l'en empêcher Theo lui criait « c'est ta faute, tout ça, c'est ta faute », alors George hurlait, il lui hurlait qu'il l'aimait, « menteur » répondait la voie de l'autre.

Et au matin quand George se réveillait tremblant et honteux il se promettait de lui écrire. Mais jamais il ne le faisait, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mot entre eux, les mots étaient inutiles et il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur rendre leur pouvoir, alors il froissait la feuille, la jetait et se promettait de lui écrire plus tard.

_Mais plus tard n'arrivait pas et Theo arrêta de guetter un hibou qui visiblement ne viendrait pas. Et Theo décida d'oublier, après tout George avait bien le droit de vivre. Alors il recommença à être le Theo d'avant, celui qu'on ne croisait qu'à la bibliothèque. Et quand la guerre éclata il se fit encore plus distant que d'habitude, Blaise commença à trainer un peu plus souvent avec la bande à Malfoy, lui les évitaient. _

_Il ne voulait pas trahir George mais il ne pouvait pas non plus trahir son père, alors il prit le parti de ne rien faire, ne rien choisir. Il se laissait porter comme une coquille vide. Au moment de la bataille finale il se laissa évacuer avec les autres serpentard mais évita de rejoindre les mangemorts. Il parti se cacher et comme il ne savait pas où aller, il partit dans le premier endroit qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. _

_Chemin de traverse, il était déjà passé devant cette boutique durant l'été mais n'y été jamais entré. Il n'y avait personne, bien sûr se dit-il les jumeaux devaient être à Poudlard en train de se battre. _

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans lequel George n'eut une pensée pour le serpentard. Et quand il se rendit à Poudlard pour la bataille finale il espéra secrètement croiser Theo qui rejoindrait leurs rangs, mais d'un autre côté il craignait de le voir aux côtés des mangemorts.

Mais la seule chose que George vit se jour là se fut le corps de son frère, inerte, sans vie. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'ils mourraient comme ils avaient vécu, ensemble. Il ne pouvait y avoir Fred sans George, ni George sans Fred, pourtant il n'y avait plus Fred. Et George se sentait vide, seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette tragédie eu pour effet d'effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qui n'avaient pas un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec son jumeau, sa moitié, son âme-sœur en quelque sorte.

Heureusement se disait-il souvent il n'y avait pratiquement rien dans sa vie qui n'avait pas eu un rapport avec son jumeau, ils partageaient tout. Il épousa Angelina, comme un hommage à Fred, il calqua sa vie autour de la mémoire de son frère, comme peu en témoigner son fils, Fred junior.

_A la fin de la guerre les espoirs de Theo avait refait surface, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que maintenant que tout était différent… mais il comprit vite que désormais les choses étaient trop différentes quand il apprit la tragédie qui avait frappé la famille Weasley. Il aurait voulut aller le voir, le consoler lui rappeler qu'il pouvait exister sans Fred mais il n'osa pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans la vie de George, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait réellement été pour le gryffondor. _

_Alors Theo ne fit rien, ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Il épousa Daphne, parce qu'elle le voulait et qu'il ne voyait aucune raison de lui refuser. Ils eurent des jumeaux une fille et un garçon, Annabelle et Auguste. Et Theo relégua George au fin fond de sa mémoire._

24 juillet 2013, chemin de Traverse.

La boutique était pleine comme depuis le début du mois de juillet. A travers la vitrine il apercevait ses enfants et leurs cousins qui jouaient sous le regard attendri d'Angelina, Ginny et Hermione. Profitant d'un peu de répit il observa ses enfants. Fred jr était l'ainé du haut de ses 10 ans il se plaisait à jouer au grand face à Albus et Rose âgés de 7 ans qui l'écoutaient médusés. Roxane et James, un an de plus, discutaient et George aurait juré qu'ils débattaient sur le fait d'interrompre ou non Fred. Plus loin Lily et Hugo jouaient isolés dans leurs bulles comme on l'est à 5 ans.

Il aperçut sa sœur se pencher vers Hermione, il suivit la direction de leurs regards et le sien s'accrocha sur deux enfants qui devaient avoir l'âge de Roxane. Ce qui avait attiré George était la ressemblance frappante des deux enfants, il n'y avait pas de doute possible ils étaient jumeaux. Sentant monter une vague de nostalgie qu'il ne pouvait stopper le rouquin se demanda si comme lui et Fred au même âge les enfants étaient inséparables.

Les deux enfants semblaient livrer une bataille acharnée contre leur père, le but semblait être d'entrer dans la boutique. Alors comme ça il y a encore des parents qui pensent pouvoir résister pensa George avec une pointe d'amusement. Mais finalement les enfants gagnèrent et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la boutique.

Il analysa rapidement la situation à l'intérieur du magasin, Verity était occupée avec des clients, Ron rangeait les rayons tout en discutant avec son meilleur ami de toujours, Harry. Il attendit un peu de voir si les nouveaux arrivants avaient besoin d'aide, visiblement les jumeaux avaient voulu entrer sans réellement savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Il s'avança alors vers les nouveaux clients et alors qu'il demandait aux enfants s'ils voulaient des renseignements une voix l'interrompit. Une voix qui semblait venir d'ailleurs, du passé, une voix qu'il avait oublié.

- George ?

Le dénommé George se releva et fixa toute son attention vers le père qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Il en resta sans voix, un tas de souvenirs l'assaillirent d'un seul coup. Des souvenirs qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, des souvenirs qui ne concernait pas Fred.  
>« Theo » finit-il par murmurer au bout d'un moment.<p>

Les deux enfants avait assisté à l'échange visuel sans rien dire, soudain le vendeur se souvint de leur présence et se retourna vers eux, non sans glisser au passage l'heure de la fermeture.

_Il se tenait pour la deuxième fois de la journée devant la boutique la plus fameuse du chemin de Traverse. Il hésitait encore, il ne savait pas trop quoi de penser de tout ça. Quand il avait revu George il avait eu l'impression que celui-ci l'avait complètement oublié et pourtant il lui avait donné rendez vous, ou du moins c'était presque un rendez vous._

_Mais pourtant quand George sortit tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. D'un regard de la part de l'ancien gryffondor il comprit. D'un seul coup tout devint clair, le traumatisme subit par la mort de Fred, ce besoin de combler le manque créé par la mort de son jumeau en occultant tout ce qui ne concernait pas son frère. _

_Alors Theo ne trouva qu'une chose à dire, avant même un signe ou un bonjour.  
>« Il peut y avoir George sans Fred, moi je n'ai jamais vu Fred »<em>

_Et George lui sourit, ils étaient de retour. De nouveau il n'y avait plus besoin de mots, de nouveau se serait des moments volés, connus d'eux seuls. Pour Theo il n'y avait qu'une seule différence, à l'époque ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait, aujourd'hui pour lui tout était clair. _

_George ne pouvait pas vivre sans Fred, pas entièrement, mais il pouvait le temps d'une heure, d'une nuit, peut-être même d'une demi-journée vivre sans Fred, en oubliant Fred. George avait fait de sa vie entière un temple à la mémoire de son jumeau, mais désormais il y aurait des instants où Fred n'aurait pas sa place au début. Et Theo était fier de se dire que ces moments lui étaient destinés. _

_Il y avait eu George et Fred, il y avait toujours George et Fred mais il y avait aussi George et Theo. _


End file.
